


But take a body too

by middlemarch



Category: Foyle's War, The Hour
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: What he felt was the furthest thing from regret.





	But take a body too

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear, I shall never have it all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841012) by [middlemarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch). 



There was a woman in his bed and she was not Rosalind. He understood that before he woke fully, when his body was more alert than his mind yet, his hand pressed against the softness of her belly. The room was dim and color was returning slowly with little to catch the light; his bedroom was drab, the linens white and the coverlet a greyish olive, only some ink sketches of a valley in Wales hanging above the chest. Perhaps it was easier this way, to become aware of her warm flesh before he could properly see her, to recall the night with the vividness of dreams, except that it had all been real. He had held her in his arms, he had kissed her mouth until it was only the red of a rose, touched her with a serious deliberation that made her cry out and then laugh. They had not shared any secrets in words but he knew her a little better now and she did him. He had never done anything like this before though he suspected she had. Neither troubled him and he was pleased by it. He wouldn’t wake her but he didn’t have to. She shifted and looked at him with eyes that were bluer than he had thought in the pub, inarguably like cornflowers. He thought of the scent of fresh coffee in the room and their love-making, the last of her Jicky behind her ears. He smiled.

“Christopher.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to my Lix/Foyle story. I imagine it directly after the night at the pub but you may certainly let some time go by in your mind if you like. The title is from John Donne's "Air and Angels." Jicky is a perfume by Guerlain, made in 1889, the first abstract perfume (that is, not based on a flower).


End file.
